Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to analytical devices and, in particular, analytical devices that employ electromagnetic energy (e.g., optical wavelengths such as near-infrared through near-ultraviolet) to analyze fluids (e.g., gases).
Description of the Related Art
There are a large number of applications in which it is useful to analyze a fluid, for instance, a gas or composition of gases. Such may include identifying the component or components of the fluid, which may or may not include contaminants. Such may also include determining relative concentrations of components of the fluid.
A relatively simple and inexpensive system to analyze fluids is desirable.